walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Candace Jenner (TV Series)
Dr. Candace Jenner, also known as "Test-Subject 19" or just "TS-19", was the head researcher at the Center for Disease Control when the outbreak decimated Atlanta. At one point, she was infected and died, but donated her body to her husband, Edwin Jenner, so that he could conduct research and hopefully find a cure. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Center for Disease Control Dr. Jenner worked alongside with her husband, Edwin Jenner and the computer-AI Vi, at the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta. She was described by her husband as being an exceptional genius and leading mind in their field, to whom his own skills as a scientist could not match. When the outbreak occurred, she was infected and slowly became a walker. She told her husband that she would donate her body to him in an effort to find a cure. She, like Morgan's wife Jenny Jones, died from the fever that came with the infection. Vi documented all the research that was conducted on her. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Wildfire" Edwin is seen working in a Bio-safety Level 4 lab on brain matter samples from Candace in an effort to finding a cure. He accidentally knocks over a vial causing the chemicals to mix making the air toxic, Vi informs that the lab needs to be sterilized since the air has been compromised and once Edwin leaves the lab, Vi sets the lab on fire and burns away all remaining samples of Candace. "TS-19" Edwin brings the group to the control room to explain what he knows and talks about the CDC, how he is the last one and the rest of the doctors and staff are gone. He then shows his findings about the infection and how it changes the brain of those bitten. He shows Candace's MRI scans to the group and explains what he knows about the disease. He reveals that his wife was named Test-Subject 19 and the promise he made to her about finding a cure. He also mentions that her body reanimated in two hours, one minute, and seven seconds and then a few minutes later he shot her in the head. Death Killed By *Infection/Zombies (Alive) *Edwin Jenner (Zombified) Candace somehow became infected and was slowly becoming a walker. She told her husband that she would donate her body to him in an effort to find a cure. Once she died, he used her body to gain brain samples to develop a cure however, two hours later she reanimated and he shoots her in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Candace has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Edwin Jenner Edwin revealed through actions that he and Candace loved each other very much. Before Candace died, her husband Edwin had promised her that he would go forward in the study the virus and perhaps discover a cure, which is why only he had remained in the Center for Disease Control. Also, Candace had donated herself (including her corpse) as an experimental target (TS-19) after she knows that she was infected. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Wildfire" (Corpse) *"TS-19" (Corpse) Trivia *Candace appears in "TS-19" as an archived MRI footage and in a photograph on Edwin Jenner's desk. However, she, like Private Gaines, actually appears in a deleted scene for the episode of "TS-19". *Candace is one of the only characters whose fate is shown on a tape. ru:Канданс Дженнер Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:TV Series